Two Worlds Collide
by El Silent Artist
Summary: This fanfiction will begin after the battle with Callaghan when Hiro and the gang continue the secret superhero lifestyle, until thier little prodigy suddenly found something VERY interesting... AU Tadashi is ALIVE! (DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN BIG HERO 6!)
1. Young Love

**Author's Note! ~: I DON'T OWN anything but my writing and OC(s).**

After the whole battle with Callaghan, Hiro and the gang goes to university for the another week day, and Tadashi, on the other hand, just got released from the city's hospital and is now back home with Aunt Cass as his overly-protective motherly awkward nurse. At least he can walk and move around, thank god. He was in a coma and had some burns from the fire still healing, according to the doctor, he should be fine in a few days tops before going back to school to his dorm.

"Are you sure honey? I can close the cafe for today." Aunt Cass pleaded, overly excitedly happy of her nephew being alive and home with tears.

"Don't worry Aunt Cass, I'll be fine on my own. I just need more rest." Tadashi stated as he sits on his bed.  
>"Oh right! I'll go then, call me if you need anything! ~" She cried as she smooched a full lip on his cheek before walking downstairs. Hiro and the others still have no idea that Tadashi was released, so they're into a big surprise when they get here.<p>

* * *

><p>During passing periods on the normal school day, Hiro Hamada walks upstairs to his next classroom.<p>

"'Scuse me! Coming through! 'Scuse me!~" A young female with long wavy black hair with tanned skin and light grey eyes with a smile on her face shouted as she uses her rocket tennis boots to fly through the stairs as she goes by Hiro. As she passes by, Hiro's eyes widened and his face blushed red of how cute she was, already in love in first sight? I think so! She flies back, leaving the sudden first-time love-struck boy on the stairs.

"Who...was that?" He said to himself as he just realized that he was walking to class, and didn't noticed that Honey-Lemon and the others caught their young team leader in action. Honey-Lemon was already in her hyper fangirl mode while the others were smirking of later teasing. After school, the gang walks to Aunt Cass' cafe for a snack before doing their study session.

"Hi kids! Hiro, go in your room first before anything else." Aunt Cass spotted out when they walked in the cafe. Hiro was a bit confused but he shrugged it off as he and the others walked upstairs to the bedroom. They're eyes widened with huge smiles when they saw Tadashi sitting in bed reading a book.

"TADASHI!" They shouted as they all hugged him all at once, which made him groan loudly in pain and happiness.

"Hey you guys easy, I'm still healing ya know? I've seen what you guys are doing, I can't be anymore happier and prouder of you all...Especially you Hiro, good job buddy." Tadashi stated as he and his brother brofisted each other. "I'll be staying here before coming back to school." He added.

"Oh Tadashi, We think that your lil bro is in L-UH-VE~" Honey-Lemon and Fred stated as Wasabi and GoGo nodded in agreement. Hiro's eyes widened with a full blush on his face. Tadashi looked at his brother with a smirk and a brow raised.

"Oh really?" He asked with his arms crossed his chest.

"And it's with Jina-fire Kin! ~" Honey-Lemon added. "Or Flames." Fred "corrected".

"OH really? I can see why." Tadashi stated with everyone in agreement, leaving the embarrassed boy there.

"Wh-Wh-Who are you guys talking about? Who's Jina-Fire Kin? Or Flames…?" Hiro trailed off.

"The girl that passed you on the stairs. She's so adorable~" Honey-Lemon fan-girled. "I think her and Hiro would make a CUTE couple. You guys are the same age after all." The others nodded.

"Yeah! And his face was like." Fred's face was eye widened and mouth opened wide, and then everyone laughed as Hiro covered his face from intense embarrassment with a groan, ignoring the fact that they spied on him.

"Don't worry about the teasing Hiro." Tadashi comforted as he ruffled his brother's hair. "But they're kind of right, you two do make a cute couple. We all happen to know her and can introduce her to you if you want~" He added, which made Hiro immediately interested as he removed his hands from his face.

"You can…?" The older teens smiled at the younger kid with a nod.

* * *

><p>Even though Aunt Cass wanted Tadashi to stay in bed to rest while his recovering, he and the others went to go find Jina-Fire Kin, or Flames for the nickname. Hiro couldn't stop thinking about her since yesterday, and secretly couldn't wait to meet her. Tadashi was slightly limping in his wounds but was walking. They all walked to the school after school, to walk to one of the school's laboratories. Tadashi opened on of them, to fine Jina-Fire working on one of her inventions while wearing an over-sized lab coat with her hair up in a ponytail.<p>

"Hey Jina!" Tadashi said as he and the other walked inside. Jina stopped and looked at the returned older student, so she got up with a smile.

"Tadashi! ~ You're out of the hospital! Aren't you supposed to be resting?" She asked with her arms crossed. Tadashi chuckled.

"Well yeah but I want you to meet someone." He stated as he pulled Hiro's hood, as he was trying to sneak away, and pulled him in front of Jina. "Jina, this is Hiro, my brother. Hiro, this is Jina-Fire Kin AKA Flames."

"Nice to meet you. I saw you yesterday huh? On the stairs? Yeah! And I've heard SO much about you." She said with one of the cutest smiles that Hiro has ever probably seen, making him blush.

"Ye-Yeah, nice to meet you…" He trailed off, looking away from the girl his age. Tadashi chuckled as he ruffled Hiro's hair.

"Wanna come to our Aunt's cafe to hang or you're busy?" He asked, secretly trying to hook up his own brother and the girl in front of them on a date.

"Nah, I was just passing time. Sure I'll come over, Lucky Cat Cafe right?" Jina asked as she puts her equipment and inventions away in proper storage.

"That's right, see ya in a bit." Tadashi said as he and the others walked off school grounds.

"...Did you just got me a date with her?" Hiro asked, finally catching on.

"Yep." Tadashi answered confidently.

"Oh...WAIT?! Wh-Wh-Why did you do that?!" Hiro asked loudly in embarrassment and nervousness, blushing in tomato red, making everyone laugh.

"Come on, you should be happy I'd help you out." Tadashi stated as he and the others were close to the cafe. Hiro opened his mouth to protest, but sighed as he ran his hand down his face.

'Some brother and friends I have...' He thought as Tadashi and his friends were giving him tips on dating when he wasn't actually paying attention.

* * *

><p>At the cafe, Hiro was sitting at a "reserved" table there, looking like God who knows what. Tadashi and the others were hiding somewhere, spying on him and making sure that he won't mess it up. Aunt Cass knows about the date and REALLY tried HARD not interfere in anyway. Hiro sighed as he rested his cheek on his palm, until his eyes widened to see what he couldn't believe, but he was seeing it. Jina-Fire Kin wearing a light pink dress down to her knees with matching flats and her purse, total cute babe. She saw Hiro and walked to him, but he quickly checked himself if anything was okay.<p>

"Hey! Jina…" He said, trying not to look make it obvious of checking her out. Jina sits down somewhat close to Hiro on the chair next to him, but he wanted her to sit VERY close to him but whatever.

"Where's everyone else? Or it's just us?" Jina asked as she brushes her hair behind her ear and the rest on one side, showing her multi-pierced ear with random symbol earrings.

"Everyone else couldn't make it for some reason and Tadashi went to bed, so it's just us here…" Hiro lied as he slightly leaned forward to try to sneak a peek down her top, but she turned to face him, which made him look away quickly before she noticed. So close.

"I see, wanna anything? I'm starving for sweets." Jina asked as she looked over the menu. Tadashi and the others told him about anything about Jina-Fire. She loves anything artistic, and she mostly eats sweets to keep her awake. Hiro shook his head.

"Nah I'm good, but you can go get something." Hiro said.

"K." Jina said as she got up and walked to the cashier. Hiro leaned on his side without falling off his chair to get a panty shot, but when he got there, Jina was wearing shorts underneath, total bummer. He groaned quietly of slight disappointment as he sits up. She walked back with a chocolate coffee milkshake and some crunchy chocolate cookies.

"Want some?" She asked as she takes a bite out of the cookie and a sip out of the milkshake. Hiro shook his head as he secretly wishes he was those sweets right now, filling Jina's sugar-high needs. He stares at her while she finishes the sweets.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Jina asked as Aunt Cass takes the empty small glass plate and cup away from her. Hiro cleared his throat.

"Uhm…" He quickly looked at her top, wondering what bust size she is. "What...do you like doing? Besides inventing."

"Well, I really like anything artistic and eating sweets. I use inventing to make my artistic side more 3D. I guess that's pretty much it yeah. What 'bout you?" She asked.

"I like inventing stuff...yeah…" He trailed off, not much to talk about. Awkward silence between the two 14 year old's. Tadashi sighed.

"_Quit being perverted and talk!"_ Tadashi said through the mimi-microphone on Hiro's shirt. Hiro REALLY tired not to be perverted on this date, his _first_ date. He's a growing young teenager, he couldn't help it. Hiro was sitting there awkwardly fidgeting while Jina was checking her phone.

"Dang it, Sorry to cut this date short Hiro but I need to get going." Jina said as she gets up from her chair, which made Hiro snap out of his spacing out fidgeting.

'What? No! She can't leave now!' He thought. "Oh, that's cool. I'll walk you out." He said instead as he got up as well. "Wait, you knew this was a date?" He asked, he's just being slow today.

"Uh, yeah? Tadashi and the others were always talking about you to me and how we should become a couple all the time. He said that _I'm going to introduce him to you_ and Lemon's like _you two will make the cutest couple_ and whatever. Even though we didn't do much today, I say it's a good start." Jina explained as they both walked to the cafe door. Hiro blinked _Good start? Did she meant that…?_

"Wait, does this mean we're dating?" He asked, yep, being slow. Jina giggled.

"What do you think prodigy?" She asked as she gave him a kiss on the right cheek. "...If you want it that way that is…" She whispered with her big eyes gleaming in the light. Hiro's eyes widened as he gulped with a slight blush on his face.

"Uh yeah, yeah! Sure! Yeah definitely yes totally." Hiro spazzed out, which made Jina giggled again.

"See ya at school cutie." She said before walking away. Hiro waved dreamily before he blinked again.

'Did she just call me cutie?' He thought, but he didn't worry about it much, because he is now dating the artistic young prodigy in school!

* * *

><p>"So, how does it feel?" Tadashi asked to the excited Hiro in the bedroom when everyone left a while ago.<p>

"Not as I planned but it's a good start…" Hiro stated as he dreamily sighed with a plop on his bed. He couldn't wait to get back to school tomorrow.

**This is just a one-shot, unless a large amount of people would like to see it expand, feel free to reviw or message me anytime!**


	2. Preparing For Competition

Preparing For Competition

Hiro was surprisingly happy today. He has that happy grin on his face, actually looking presentable for once, and has that string in his step. Tadashi, Aunt Cass, and the others smiled of it with no worry at all. Hiro was in love. Ever since he met Jina-Fire Kin, AKA Flames, two days ago, he was starting to understand the ways of The Relationship. He combed his head, started freaking out of what to wear every day, and even started working out with weights and running, even though there wasn't much muscle to start with. Tadashi just sat there and smiled of his younger brother started to step up of becoming a man, being proud of him. As Hiro gets ready to school, he changes through wild various choices of styles in his former bedroom.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!" The young prodigy shouted frustrate as he throws the last of his clothing on the mountain of some fresh cleaned and old clothes. Baymax and Tadashi watch him.

"I can't find anything to wear!" He shouted again with his hands run through his black messy hair, which made the older brother laugh at him. Hiro turned around with a slight frustrated look on his face. "What's so funny?" Tadashi uses his finger to wipe the tears away from his face as he waves at his brother.

"You're-You're starting to act like Honey-Lemon and other girls. 'I can't find anything to wear!' Ha, Hiro, Jina doesn't care what you wear." He stated with his hands on his knees and a smile on his face. Hiro slightly panted.

"I-I-I-I!" Hiro struggled to find the words to say, but just let out a defeated sigh. "Fine…" He mumbled as he just changed into his normal attire. "Later." He said before walking out.

* * *

><p>As Hiro was walking to the university, he was constantly thinking if he clothing was good, no, OKAY enough for Jina. I mean, she wears <em>Fancy Class with Sass<em> attire around a guy who wearing almost a few years hand-me-down clothing from his older brother. Hiro looks down at the concrete floor with his eyelids lowered.

"…Boo~" A whispered crept up behind him, making him jump with a small yelp. He turned around to see that it was the person that he was thinking about, Jina. She was wearing her over-sized traditional white lab coat with her hair in a high ponytail and safety goggles.

"Jina? Hey…" He trailed off, still trying to catch his breath from the cute sneak attack with his hand over his chest. Jina giggled before moving close in front of him with their faces inches away and her hand on his where his chest is with a smile. Hiro blinked with his eyes slightly wider than normal with blush on his face.

"You're just too _cute_, cutie~…" She whispered as she leaned forward closer to his face.

'What are you doing? This is what you've been waiting for! Do it!' Hiro's thoughts rambled around as he did the same thing, but before they're lips were about to touch, Jina pulled away with blush on her face. He blinked in slight confusion. 'Huh?'

"We're in public Hiro…" She said while looking away. Hiro blinked.

'That's right, we are in public…but I wanna kiss her though! ~' He thought to himself with a whining attitude. "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry…" Jina leaned close to Hiro's ear. "Maybe when we're alone? ~…" She whispered seductively, making his heart race and flutter like a butterfly. He goofily chuckled a bit with his face glowing red.

"Ye-Yeah, sure totally yea-yes!" He spazzed as Jina backed away. She giggled with a smile.

"Great! I need to prepare for my competition later. So…" Jina kisses Hiro's right cheek and moved close to the ear. "See ya later _cutie_~" She whispered as she backed up and walked away, leaving the love-struck boy standing there with a dreamy look on his face.

* * *

><p>Sometimes during passing periods, Hiro sees Jina and her team practicing for the upcoming competition that is happening at another school in San Fransokyo. He stared through the window while leaning against it at Jina, who was testing her and the team's inventions outside on school grounds. He stood there for a few minutes, and then realized that he had to go to class, so he runs to class. Jina looked behind her without turning her head and then smiled.<p>

'So cute…' She thought.

"Hey Flames, come over here yeah?" One of her teammates called out to her, which made her snap out of her thought. So she looked up and then smiled.

"Don't worry you guys, we'll win this…I _guarantee_ on it." She stated as she smirked while looking at her lab coat.

**What's Jina planning? What is the competition about? How will they really win this random competition that might make an intense climax to this story?!**

…**I dunno. 030 But let's see…**


	3. Another Date on the Ready!

TWC Ch.3 another Date on the Ready!

Suddenly in the urge to open his eyes, Hiro tiredly opens them with a strange sense of weird aura. He turns on his left to see Jina lying next to him, staring at him with seductive eyes while wearing a magenta silk nightgown that the skirt reached to the mid-thigh. His eyes widened in surprise as he quickly sits up with blush on his face.

"J-J-Jina?! Wha-What-Why are you here? I mean, what are you doing here?" He spazzed as he tried not to look at Jina's semi-flat cleavage in front of him on a magenta plate. Jina just smiled as she scooted closer, but Hiro tried to get away and moved closer at the same time.

"Ta-Ta-Tadashi?! Aunt Cass?! Baymax?! Anyone?!" Hiro shouted, semi-hoping if ANYONE was in the household. Jina's smiled widened as her hands were placed on his chest and her face was inches away to his with her eyes closing.

'If I'm dreaming, DON'T WAKE ME UP PLEASE!' Hiro thought as he did the same.

_THUD_

Hiro receives a huge pain on his head as he gets up from...the floor? His hand was on the main source of the pain as he looked at the alarm clock, 7 AM. Hiro removed his hand and looked up with a groan.

'I thought I said _not_ to wake me up...' He thought grumpily as he sat there on the floor.

* * *

><p>After changing, he wanted to go see Jina before class started. So he walked to the back of the university and found a ton of inventions already in use, so cool. With a smile of his face, he walked as his fellow students using the inventions.<p>

"Hiro!" Someone shouted his name from a nearby distance, which caught his attention. He looked straight down his direction to see Jina in her lab coat outfit. Jina walks to Hiro with a smile on her face. "Morning Hiro, why are you here so early?" She asked. Hiro scratched the back of his head with a small smile.

"I...I wanted to see you…" He said in a low tone, but loud enough for Jina to see as a hint of pink was almost visible on his face. Jina blinked and then smiled at the cute boy in front of her.

"Thank you Hiro, nobody has come to check up on me before…" Jina stated as she gives Hiro a kiss on his cheek. "...But that's not the _only_ reason you're here to see me, is it Hiro?" She whispered into his ear. The boy's face was eye-opening and mouth-dropping with a tomato painted. He hugely gulped before speaking.

"I-I was wondering…" Hiro takes a deep breathe. "If, you want to go on a date with me." He said. Jina smiled at the boy.

"Sure." She simply answered with a smile. Hiro looked at her with a bit of confused. _Did she say what I think she said?_

"Did…did you say yes?" He asked with a little point at her.

"Well yeah? Lemme talk to my teammates about it first and Lemme get ready first, k?" Jina stated before walking away and chatted with her teammates a bit. Hiro stands there a bit awkwardly before Jina walks up to him. "Okay, Lemme change first and we'll go." Hiro followed Jina to her laboratory and stood at the door so she could change. After a few minutes, Jina comes out of her room wearing a black dress, which the skirt reached down exactly to her knees with her hair in a Chinese Bun style and flats. Hiro really should have thought a better outfit than his usual attire for his date. "Okay, let's go! ~ I know just the place." Jina suggested as she grabbed Hiro's hand and lead the way.

* * *

><p>Jina takes Hiro to one of San Fransokyo arcades and then a restaurant that even teenagers, well, somewhat teenagers, can go in normally with no trouble. The food there was normal price, not too high or low, and the décor was simple for the people of the city. Jina and Hiro ate somewhat small meals, which was still okay. Jina just sat there listening to her date as he goes on in his life, as he did the same for her. They laughed, and laughed, and laughed a few times, which was somewhat causing a normal scene in the restaurant. Jina wipes the tears away from her eyes while giggling.<p>

"That was funny Hiro!" She panted. "This was fun…" She added with a smile. Hiro chuckled with a little scratch behind the head.

"Thanks, I had fun-?" He was cut off by the sudden kiss on the cheek, which made Jina giggled of his cuteness.

"We should do this sometime…" Jina checks her phone for the time, and frowned at her phone. "Damn…" She turns to Hiro with a cute sad face. "I'm sorry Hiro, I have to get back to my teammates for the competition that's coming up soon." She stated. Hiro looks at her.

"Okay, I'll walk you there." He said as he got up from his seat as Jina gives one of the waiters the money. She nodded as Hiro as they made it out of the door.

* * *

><p>After a few minute walk back to the university and in front of Jina's room, she faces Hiro.<p>

"Thank you again for taking me out Hiro, I had a great time." She stated.

"No problem, I hope we can do it again soon." _Yeah, like, tomorrow?_ Jina smiled as she gave him a cheek-kiss again before opening the door.

"Bye…" She said as Hiro waved her goodbye while she closed the door. Jina sighed tiredly as she looked back at her inventions lied there on the desk, and the competition was upon her and her team. Jina grabs her safety goggles from her table and puts on her lab coat.

"This will be a LONG night…" She stated to herself as she grabbed a tool.


	4. Secret Blown

Secret Blown

After the date with Jina, Hiro was in total love-struck mode. He couldn't think of anything but Jina. He couldn't eat, sleep, and bathe, without thinking about her. That long wavy black hair, her flawless tanned skin, those gleaming light grey eyes, and her smile? Wow. Hiro always had that funny love-struck dreamy look on his face wherever he went. He was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. With Tadashi getting better by the day, he normally walked inside the room with a sigh.

"Hiro, everyone is waiting downstairs for you." He stated as the gang always come over the Lucky Cat Café to hang out. Hiro just continue his staring. Tadashi slightly shook his head of the unbelievable happening here, and then an idea came into his mind with a smirk. "I guess you don't want to see _Flames_ downstairs, she was wondering where you are hiding. She might being the thought in mind of, _coming_ up to your room to see you~" He syrupy lied but it was convincing to Hiro as he closed the door slowly. Hiro's head immediately rose up with widened eyes.

"She's here? Why did you say anything Bro? Let's go!" Hiro said as he jumped out of bed and walked downstairs. Tadashi smiled as he followed his brother. When they both got downstairs, Hiro was immediately disappointed, Jina wasn't there, but everyone else was. His eyebrow narrowed of grumpiness and his lips turned into a frown. He looked up at Tadashi. "You lied to me."

Tadashi puts his arm on Hiro's shoulder with a smile. "Hey, you've been thinking about Jina ALL THE TIME since you two started dating. Besides, she's working on the university competition coming up soon, she's busy." He stated, which was true. Hiro sighed in agreement as he and his older brother sat with everyone in the table.

"I heard that Jina and her team are going ALL OUT this time! I'm SO excited! ~" Honey-Lemon stated with a huge smile on her face. GoGo blew a bubble of her gum and then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they're going totally win the competition!" Fred said with confidence.

"We should go support her when it comes up." Wasabi suggested. Everyone agreed with nods, obviously Hiro agreed on it.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the gang decided to stay over at the school to make posters for the occasion in the labs. Baymax was helping painting on the posters, until he stopped and looked out the window.<p>

"Baymax, what's wrong?" Hiro asked as he walked to the robot's side.

"I sense an abnormal massive brain activity…" Baymax pointed at a direction. "Over there…" The gang walks to the window and then looks at each other. They stopped the posters and Wasabi drove to where the 'abnormal massive brain activity' was coming from, which was a black abandoned warehouse. They founded the doors were opened and then walked inside.

"There are over 10 people in this warehouse." Baymax stated.

"Wha-AH?!" Hiro said before and everyone was moved to the center of the warehouse and tied up with rope tightly. Everyone sees a bunch of red eyes staring at them, and then Alistair Krei walks up to them.

"Alistair Krei? What are you doing here?" Hiro asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Hiro Hamada, everyone."

"_**Who said, you are in charge?" **_A strange female voice said sharply, caused Alistair to flinch.

"I apologize, I-I just-"

"_**You what?"**_ The voice asked. Alistair sighed.

"Nothing..." Alistair walked out of the way to see that a figure was walking to the gang, when it entered the light, the gang gasped. It was Jina, wearing a very long black silk dress with a cut on the skirt which shows her whole left leg and her hair in a side ponytail.

"Jina? Wha-Wha-Wha-?" Hiro was shocked and surprised for words. Why was Jina doing in an abandoned warehouse, bossing Krei around? And wearing a seductive dress~ but still being in an abandoned warehouse during the night.

"Don't worry everyone, they're friends. Untie them and turn on the lights." Jina commanded. The lights went off, revealing that there were over 10 people on the warehouse, all wearing in black tuxedo suits. Two people untied them before they followed Jina and Alistair Krei to a table with inventions and files.

"Jina, what's going on?" Honey-Lemon asked in worry.

"Spill it Jina." GoGo added. Jina sighed through her nose before facing them.

"This, this doesn't concern you all. I don't know why you are all here, but you should go." Jina stated.

"I don't know what _this_ is, but it does concern us. Please tell us Jina." Tadashi said. Jina holds her arms.

"It's…it's for the competition." Jina somewhat lied.

"That's not all of it." Tadashi said. Jina closed her eyes.

"…It's…Well…"

"We are getting our revenge." A guy said, who was wearing a black tuxedo suit and had black sleeked hair and green eyes with sharp facial features.

"Revenge?" Hiro whispered as he looked at Jina, who was facing away from her friends.

"Yes, the school we are competing isn't a school at all. It's a torture trap. The Head Master is an insane lunatic who is searching for 'the perfect collection of dolls' and he kidnaps or abducted children and brainwashes them to his commands for years. We are the lucky ones that escaped from his grasp…" The man looked at Jina, who was in a saddened trance. "…and Jina is trying to get her sister back from this mad man."

"Sister? We never knew she had a sister." Tadashi stated.

"No one knew besides us. Her name is Lisa and is fragile, Jina tried to escape her before but couldn't before she had the chance, but this time, we _will_ get her back, right Jina?" The man asked as he touched her shoulder, which snapped her out of the trance and sighed.

"Yes. I, we _will_ get my sister back…" Jina stated before she walked to the center of the warehouse and by the door was a paper target. "…_**no matter what cost may lay**_…" She said almost dangerously as she moved her hand, which somehow caused the target to explode.

"Did you see that? She did that with no inventions, no technology, just her mind!" Alistair stated excitedly.

"The reason you are here, Krei, is so that we don't get in trouble if anything…_**too much**_…happens. Understand?" Jina stated as she looked at Krei with serious face. Alistair cleared his throat, knowing that he shouldn't mess with her or anyone there.

"I understand, and I agree on this. This man must behind bars." He said.

"Not only that…_**but death**_…" Jina said as some wooden boxes exploded nearby, and some of the people cheered in agreement.

"I don't think that would be a good-" Hiro said before Jina looked at him with an angry face.

"_**You don't understand what I've been through Hiro! The torture and suffering that millions of innocent children and me have gone through!**_ What my little sister can be dealing with right now!" Jina shouted angrily and then sadly after with tears in her eyes. Jina looked away as she wiped them away. "He deserve his own medicine, and we'll give it to him, one way or another…" Jina said.

"How-How are you doing that?" Wasabi asked in almost fearing the younger girl.

"It wasn't just brainwashing, there were experimenting on us, which gave us these powers…" Jina and everyone looks at their hands in sadness. Jina looks up as she puts her fist in the air. "And we'll put them into good use..._**WHO'S WITH ME?!"**_ The whole warehouse roared in agreement, including Krei. Jina looks at her friends. "Either you're against, or with me. It's your choice…" She said as some people were behind the gang without them noticing. Hiro just stared at Jina. The cute, smart, artistic girl that he is dating, is a super-hot fighting machine, in a hot dress!

"I'm with you…" Hiro said as he stood forward, which surprised the others and slightly surprised Jina too.

"…Why?" Jina asked, not sure what Hiro was trying to do.

"I'm kind of not doing this because you totally look great in that dress, but…" Hiro gently took Jina's hands. "…I think, you're doing the right thing, besides the killing part…" Hiro said before leaning forward to press his lips against Jina's. Her eyes widened along with everyone else, besides Baymax. Jina's eyes closed as she moved forward, being melted away by the kiss, until Hiro broke it.

"…Hiro…" Jina whispered. The others walked behind Hiro.

"We're in too." Tadashi said as he puts his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We'll help you get your sister back and put this guy down." Wasabi said with a smile. Jina looked at everyone before smiling.

"Thank you…Thank you everyone." Jina thanked as everyone in the warehouse roared in happiness.

"Did you see that Tadashi? I kissed her!" Hiro said excitedly, which the girls giggled. Jina grabbed Hiro's shirt collar and kisses his lips quickly. Hiro sighed as he leaned on her with a dreamy face, which made her giggle while stroking his black short hair.

"Well, let's get started." She said.


	5. Fight for the Truth

Fight for the Truth

_It…It is time…_

The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Artistic Competition was today in a student-built arena near the school. The gang helped ameliorate the inventions and also finished making the posters for support. Jina and her team practiced while Krei was filling papers. It was around the afternoon on a Sunday. The gang were sitting in a reserved area from one of the teams. Jina's team walked inside as Jina walked up to her friends, wearing the outfit from last night.

"It's time." Tadashi said.

"Yeah, it's time…" Jina said before turning to her opponent. The other "school" was Madeline Art School, and the Head Master was Dmitri Helix. He's a tall very slim man wearing a maroon tuxedo suit with his dark red hair sleeked back and always has a strange grin on his face. Jina's eyes darkened in hatred and anger all at once. Hiro touched her shoulder, which she looked at him normally.

"You'll win…and everyone here will see the truth…" He said. Jina sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug.

"I know…" She whispered as she lets go and goes down into the arena while the gang sits in their reserved seats.

"Welcome Everyone to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Artistic Competition!" The announcer shouted through his microphone. "Today, we are here with our two schools competing for the trophy. On the left is Madeline Art School with Dmitri Helix as their Head Master!" The crowd cheered and clapped as Dmitri grinned as if everyone there was below him. "And on the right, our previous winners, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology with Jina-Fire Kin as their leader in the battle!" The whole arena roared and cheered. "Let's get started to rumble!" The announcer shouted, which was the signal to start the battle. The other team slowly started to made forward as two trash cans opened with black feathers moved on themselves to Jina's back, creating wings. Dmitri chuckled.

"Well, well, well~ what an interesting surprise to see you again Jina…how's your _sister_? ~" He asked syrupy which made Jina growled deeply along with her team. "You might as well give up now and bow down to me."

"You are no king to me!" Jina shouted. Dmitri smirked at her, and then leaned to one of his students.

"_Bring me her head."_ He whispered. "Charge!" One of the students shouted, which made the whole team run.

"RRAAAHH!" Jina screamed as she flew to the skies with her team. She tackled one students, and used her wings to push the others behind her, and then flew back up. She spotted Dmitri from afar, who looked almost afraid. _**"You!"**_ She shouted as she pushed him down, which felt him now fearing Jina.

"To the Head Master!" One of the students shouted as they ran to Dmitri, but Jina blew them away. Dmitri backed away from the angered teenager with fear.

"You will never have us! Not now, not ever! You-!" Jina shouted as she was about to grab Dmitri, but didn't, because Lisa was his shield. Jina lands in front of Lisa as Dmitri laughs evilly.

"Can't touch me now Jina! ~ Your sister is mine now, and NO ONE can stop me! Not even you~" He stated as he hugs Lisa in a somewhat perverted way, which made Jina pissed off just the same. Her hair lifted into the air and waved around as she stared down at the older man.

"_** . SISTER!" **_Jina shouted as she grabbed Lisa and puts her hand out, which sent Dmitri flying and smacked him to the wall, leaving a medium sized-crater. Jina kneeled in front of Lisa as she touched her harsh cold cheek with emotionless light brown eyes. Lisa was wearing a white gothic Lolita dress with her shoulder length black hair down with a white bow on her head. "Lisa…it's me, Jina, your sister…" Lisa didn't reacted. Jina's eyes started to form tears. "Lisa! Lisa! Wake up, please! Wake up!" Jina slightly shook Lisa to snap out of it, but nothing changed. Dmitri evilly laughed as he got back on his feet.

"There's nothing you can do! ~ She's gone forever and never coming back! ~ She belongs to me, and mine alone! ~" Dmitri stated loudly for the whole arena to hear. "You tried to save your little sister before, but you didn't even get the chance! ~ Come My Lisa, and be with your Master~" Dmitri said as he puts his hand with a creepy, perverted smile. Lisa slowly turned around, but Jina holds her down from behind.

"Lisa! Don't go with that monster! Come back home with me! With…with Mom and Dad…" Jina trailed off.

"Mother and Father died a long time ago." Lisa finally spoke with a soft voice. Jina turned Lisa again to look at her.

"I-I know but, you still got me remember? Remember, we used to play tea party every day when I came home, and-and you help me do the chores and everything. Remember that?" Jina asked hopefully. Lisa slightly lifted her head up to look at Jina.

"You don't love me anymore…" Lisa said. Jina shook her head.

"That's-That's crazy! I've always loved you, I still love you! I know I didn't save you years ago, but I'm here now. I never stopped thinking about you Lisa. Who said I don't love you?" Jina asked. Lisa turned around and pointed at Dmitri. Jina looked angrily at him and then looked at Lisa. "Lisa, listen to me, okay? That man is a monster, he has hurt millions of children from all of the world, and he has hurt me and you and our friends. He hurt Mommy and Daddy, remember?" Jina asked. Lisa slightly lowered her eyes and immediately tears started to flow with a nod. Jina hugs Lisa. "Do you want to go with the man who hurt Mommy and Daddy?" Jina asked as she looked back at her sister, who her eyes were back to normal and was hiccupping from crying.

"Ji-Jenny!" Lisa said. Jina's face lifted in happiness as she hugs her little sister tightly and the crowd cheered. Dmitri growled as he was about to grab Lisa but Jina sent him back flying into the police car, which Krei called in.

"Wow, what a battle, huh? The winner for this year's competition obviously goes to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology!" The announcer shouted as the crowd continued to cheer as Jina's team welcomed Lisa to be with them again and they got the trophy. Jina carries Lisa to her friends.

"Everyone, this is Lisa. Lisa, they're my friends. Tadashi and Hiro Hamada, Honey-Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, and Fred." Jina introduced.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lisa Kin." Lisa said politely but was nervous.

"Hello." Everyone said. Jina nuzzled her nose into Lisa's cheek, which made her giggle.

"You did it." Hiro said. Jina kisses Hiro's right cheek, which made Lisa gasped dramatically.

"Yeah, I did it." Jina said.

"Nobody, deserves my sister's kisses, but me." Lisa said with sass, which made everyone laugh.

"Uh-huh." Jina said as she kisses Lisa's cheek, and then yawned. "I think I need a good, well-deserved bathe and rest." She added. Lisa nodded before she cutely yawned with a rub of her eye, which made Jina giggle. "I think you need one too." Lisa rested her cheek on her sister's shoulder.


	6. Celebration With Overpowering Love

Two Worlds Collide Ch.6 Celebrate Good Times, Come On! With Love Can Be Overpowering

* * *

><p>After the competition and finally getting Lisa back from a farther horrid future, has entered into the world that she belongs, with her sister along old and new friends. They were having their celebration at Lucky Cat Cafe, and then the girls are going to be at Jina's house and the boys are staying at the cafe, for a same gender slumber party. Tadashi rose his plastic red cup filled with lemonade in the air with a smile on his face.<p>

"Everyone, I propose a toast, to Jina. For beating the competition and getting your sister back." He said as everyone looks at Jina and her younger sister standing next to her with their cups together. "To Jina." He added.

"To Jina!" Everyone shouted in happiness as they all clunk their cups together for the toast, and drank their punch. Jina and Lisa smiled at each other as they did their own little sister toast. Hiro sees how happy Jina was when she was with her sister, which made him happy. He was on one side of the room while Jina was on the other. The whole gang had an amazing time together. Playing video games and eating food along the side, at peace at least. Hiro stares at Jina as they all had a great time, wishing to go talk to her, alone. Tadashi noticed and walked up to his young brother with a touch on the shoulder.

"Hey Hiro, what's wrong?" He asked with slight worry. Hiro sighed as he looked at Jina, who was talking to Honey-Lemon and GoGo with her little sister sleeping on her lap and plastic cup in their hands. Tadashi looked and then smiled as he knew what his brother was thinking.

"You want to talk to Jina huh?" Tadashi asked with an eyebrow raise. Hiro slowly nodded. "When the party is over but before Jina leaves with her sister, go talk to her. Okay?" Hiro sighed and nodded with a small smile at his older brother.

Hours later when most of the party members left leaving the family members, Baymax and Jina with a sleeping sister on her hands. Tadashi was about to tap Hiro's shoulder, but instead, he just straight out pushed him. Hiro looks at his older brother and then cleared his throat, which caught Jina's attention.

"Cool party you had Hiro, it was nice and I'm grateful for it, Lisa too. Thank you." Jina ended off with one of her smiles, which left Hiro speechless and turned him into a tomato.

"You-You're welcome Jina! Glad you liked it!" Hiro stuttered, which Jina giggled at. Hiro sits on Jina's left, since her sister was on her right.

"Jina…" Jina looks at him. "I know that you've gone through a ton of unbelievable amount of...things in your life that I never knew or now know about...and I just want you to know something…" Hiro takes Jina's left hand, which made her eyes widened a little of suspense and over thoughts. "I'll always be here for you Jina…and that-?!"

By a strong passionate kiss by Jina, Hiro instinctively puts his hand on her waist as Jina puts her hand behind his head with her free hand. Without thinking and not much experience of kissing, Hiro licks Jina's bottom lip, carving for so long to enter that Chamber of Secret Lips that have been teasing him since day one. When she was about to give him access, Tadashi pulled the boy away, which surprised the two kissy-face children.

"Come on Romeo, time for bed, you've got school tomorrow. Night Flames." Tadashi said as he dragged Hiro by the shirt collar. Jina smiled as she waved goodbye before bridal carry her sister back home to rest. When the boys got to the room and out of his brother's grip, Hiro slammed the door with an angered face with flush of embarrassment and anger.

"Why did you do that?! I was in a moment with Jina!" His voice cracked a bit between the shouting, which made Tadashi laugh at him. Baymax is right, Hiro is going through puberty. "Why are you laughing?" He asked in a much more calm tone but still looked angry.

"If I let you continue…" Tadashi paused to actually think what could have happened, which made Hiro blushed as he punched Tadashi's arm that snapped him out of it.

"Well…you know, and I don't think that Aunt Cass would like that happening in the café." He finished as he walked to his bed and plopped, get comfortable in it. Hiro exhaled with a bit of anger as he curled himself into a ball and sighed, hoping that he gets another dream of Jina again…

**(A/N): Sorry for the hiatus of this fanfiction, along with others as well. I just haven't felt in the mood to type/write/upload anything or just straight out forgot. I PROMISE y'all that there will be more uploading stuff in the future, hopefully before I graduate High School (yaaaaayyy…..-.-) and whatnot. So yeah, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE! ~**


	7. Another Boring Day

Two Worlds Collide Ch.7 Another Boring Day

* * *

><p>After the celebration, everything went back to normal. Lisa went back to her education at San Fransokyo Elementary. Hiro walks to Jina's dorm so they can walk to the class together, so old school. So he made it and knocked on the door, then continued knocking every few minutes while looking at the door.<p>

"Uh, Jina? It's almost time for class to start…" Hiro said at the door. He lifts his wrist up to check the time from his watch, a few more minutes until his first class started. He sighed as he puts his arm down.

"...Hiro?" Hiro opened his eyes and turned to the voice, which was Jina wearing a white sleeveless dress with the skirt reached to her knees, her plain white flats, and her hair in a low ponytail with her black duffel bag on her shoulder. "What are you doing here? You'll be late to class." Jina stated as she walked up to the boy.

'Jina wasn't inside? Man! I must of sound like an idiot! No wonder people looked at me like I was an idiot standing in front of her dorm door, I AM AN IDIOT!' Hiro scolded himself as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head with a sheepishly chuckle.

"Y-Yeah, I know… heh heh…" He said. Jina childishly hits the top of his head, which made him touch the same spot.

"You thought I was inside didn't you? That would be the reason you're standing here like an idiot." Jina asked with her arms crossed. Hiro puts his head down in shame with a nod. Jina gave him a small smile.

"I was dropping my sister off at her school, it was her first day. I sent you a text you ding-dong." She added with the flick in the forehead. Hiro looked up in disbelief.

"I didn't get anything!" He said loudly. Jina raised her eyebrow.

"I _did_ sent you a text, check your phone." Jina demanded. Hiro pulls out his phone and went to his messages, and there it was.

_**From: Jina-Fire Kin**_

_**To: Hiro Hamada**_

_**Hiro, I'm dropping Lisa off in the morning, don't wait for me.**_

Hiro looked at it for a minute or two as Jina poker-faced him, and then she hits his head again.

"Check your phone for now on alright? Go to class Hiro." Jina demanded as she walked away from the boy.

* * *

><p>In Hiro's boring class, he looked outside through the window next to him, seeing Jina and her class outside in the perfect day doing whatever, probably learning about something. His black composition notebook lies open with his black pen in the cress of the notebook while the class resumes. Jina looked bored from the learning like he was, sitting on the open grass area crisscross style with her pug designed bag strapped on. It looked like they're doing something Eco-Friendly or something. While the teacher wasn't paying attention to the students and was acting like the student, being excited and fascinated by the nature. The students weren't interested into it, at least most of them weren't. Jina was sketching something into her notebook while listening to music on her iPhone with her black headphones.<p>

_**WHAM!**_

"Ouch!" Hiro exclaimed as he suddenly received a hit with a packet of papers from the teacher. He looked up at his teacher who looked displeased.

"Mister Hamada, I _was_ going to make someone pass out the homework for tonight, but I suppose I'll make _you_ do it, since you are _so _interested into the nature and Earth outside, pass out these small trees will you be so kind?" The teacher was sure kind, yeah right? Hiro sighed through his nose as he grabbed the packet of papers from the teacher and passed to the rest of the class while the teacher walks back to the board to resume the lesson. When he was done, Hiro went back to watching Jina with her class, ignoring his own lecture and notes.

* * *

><p>After the last class ended for the day, Hiro was the last student to walk out of the classroom, all tired and bored.<p>

"Hey Hiro." Hiro turned to see Jina waiting for him from his exhausting day of boredom, I mean class. But then again, so was Jina, but she wasn't that boring at all. She can make _anything_ exciting for everyone, no matter what it was. She smiled as him while walking up to him to hug his arm and looked up to him. "Aren't you going to take me to my dorm?" She asked. Hiro blinked with slight pink on his face.

"O-Oh! Yeah!" He stuttered as the two young university students walk. They were silent the whole walk to Jina's dorm. They both stopped when they made it there.

"Thanks for walking me…I guess…" She whispered as she unlocks the dorm door. Hiro nodded. Jina looks at Hiro and then pecks his cheek before running inside then locked the door, leaving a stunned Hiro standing there. He gently touches the spot where the sweet kiss was placed, and then still in shock walked to his dorm as well.


	8. The Love Festival

Two Worlds Collide Ch.8 The Love Festival

* * *

><p>"Hey Jina! ~" Honey-Lemon cheerfully shouted from across the field as she and GoGo eat lunch together. Jina was walking from one of her classes from another for a project. She was wearing her lab coat outfit with her long hair in a ponytail and safety goggles. She also realized that Honey-Lemon and GoGo were calling here over, so she walked to them.<p>

"Hey Lemon, GoGo." Jina greeted of somewhat loss of rest due to the projects she had been assigned.

"Did you hear?" Honey-Lemon asked excitedly. Jina shook her head. "The San Fransokyo University Festival has finally come! ~ YAY! ~" Honey-Lemon shook excitedly with her hands in the air.

"What's the San Fransokyo University Festival is a festival at the University! Some of the clubs here help each other to make it all beautiful and amazing, to raise money for the university and some clubs besides fundraisers and stuff like that. Are you going to ask anyone? ~" Honey-Lemon asked in high curiosity which made Jina lean backward a little.

"I don't know, I have to watch my sister-" Jina stated.

"You don't have to watch over me Jenny." Jina and the two girls turned to see that Lisa was standing there listening to their conversation.

"Yeah, Baymax can watch over Lisa for you when you go. Tell her GoGo." Honey-Lemon stated. GoGo looks at Jina.

"Don't be a wimp, Woman Up." GoGo simply said before she blew a bubble and then it popped. Jina sighed.

"Yay! Baymax! Yeah, Yeah! Let Baymax watch over me while you go to the Festival Jenny!" Lisa cheered as she slightly jumped close to her older sister. Jina sighed again.

"Well...if you girls insist...but who will I go with?" Jina asked. When she said that, the three other girls fell of the obviousness of the answer, which Jina didn't really follow. Honey-Lemon got up first.

"It should obviously be Hiro of course!" She went straight to the point. Jina blinked at her.

"Hiro…?" Jina was sometimes slow, so she had to process this in her mind. When it hit her, her face turned to a slight pink into a bright tomato red of thoughts which made her cover her face. "I DON'T KNOW GIRLS!" She shouted behind her hands.

"Why not? It makes sense." GoGo asked before sipping her drink. Jina moves her hands a bit but it was still covering her face.

"I'm still not sure you girls...I mean like…" Jina trailed off of over thoughts that may happen during that night.

"Don't worry, just go ask him. We're _positive_, he'll say yes." Honey-Lemon stated with a smile.

"Woman Up and get outta here." GoGo added with a smile. Jina fully removed her hands from her face and then nodded as she quickly texted to Hiro if she can borrow for the night, which he immediately replied with an _Okay, sending him now to you_. The girls look up to see that Baymax was slowly landing next to him.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Hello everyone." He said.

"Hey Baymax." The girls greeted him.

"Okay Baymax, I need you to watch over Lisa for me while I and Hiro are going to the festival tonight, can you do that?"

"I am a huggable health care companion, I can do it what you say Miss Kin." Baymax stated.

"Thank you so much Baymax!" Jina turns to her younger sister. "Okay Lisa, Baymax is going to-!"

"BAYMAAAX! ~" Lisa cheered as she hugs Baymax, which he hugged back.

"Okay, I'm going to go, see ya later." Jina said before running to Hiro's dorm, which the girls and Baymax waved.

* * *

><p>"Ji-Jina? Where are we going?" Hiro asked as he was blindfolded at the night of the San Fransokyo Festival. Jina was behind him, holding his shoulders, leading the way so he won't hurt himself. Jina giggled.<p>

"Don't worry about, it's going to be fine. You'll find out in a bit, just be a little patient." She stated as the other people stared at them, thinking that they were adorable and all. "Okay…NOW! ~" Jina shouted as she untied the blindfold, which left Hiro a bit shocked.

"What-What's this?" Hiro asked.

"It's the San Fransokyo Festival. Honey-Lemon and GoGo suggested that…we go together…" Jina trailed off as a slight pink appears her cheeks while looking away. Hiro smiles as he gently took her hand, which made her look up.

"That's fine with me, but next time…just ask me okay?" Hiro said before kissing her cheek, which made her blush more.

"O-Okay!" She shouted happily as she hugged his arm as they both enjoyed the night together.

* * *

><p>Tadashi and the rest of the gang weren't watching the little prodigies this time, knowing that they can take care of themselves and have fun for a night. Baymax and Lisa was watching a My Little Pony Marathon the rest of the night before eating dinner.<p>

**(A/N): YAY! ~ It's DONE! ~ I know it only has 8 chapters, GOMEN!~ (SORRY!~) I quickly lost interested of Big Hero 6 a BIT too quick, so I wanted to still write this still, so yeah. I hope it's good and people still not only read this fanfiction but my others ones as well. **


End file.
